Award for Nicest Hero
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 3 for the KiriBaku Smut week on Twitter! Semi-Public Sex!


"Why the hell are you even getting an award?" Bakugou asked, his hand clutching his phone even harder.

"Nicest hero!" Kirishima laughed, "And I got your outfit all set, so no excuses on being late!"

"You're like my damn mom! Always picking out my clothes," Bakugou grumbled.

"Oh stop! You know you like it!" Kirishima laughed. "I'll drop off the suit in the morning."

Bakugou sighed, he was happy for Kirishima- he really was. Since when was being a nice hero award worthy though? He couldn't deny how strong and good Kirishima was either way. One of the only reasons he agreed to go to this damn thing.

Plus, he would be a really shitty boyfriend if he didn't go. He really did not want to hear the whining over that.

* * *

Bakugou had a feeling that his suit somewhat matched Kirishima's. Sure enough when the car pulled up to pick him up- Kirishima was grinning ear to ear. Bakugou also noticed they had color coordinated outfits again. At least he didn't have flowers on his suit this time. Though when he climbed into the car, Kirishima was pinning a rose to his suit coat.

"Seriously?" Bakugou growled, though he sat still as Kirishima finished pinning the rose on him. A deep sigh and he saw a second rose on the seat. Grabbing it, he turned and pinned it to Kirishima's coat. It was the lame shit he knew Kirishima was into- and in an afterthought, maybe he should have been the one getting the flowers.

"Thanks!" Kirishima chirped when Bakugou finished pinning the stupid flower on his coat.

"I see we match," Bakugou said.

"Of course!" Kirishima said.

They had dark suits that compliment each other. Black and deep purple, though their shirts and tie were opposite. Bakugou would never admit outloud- but he did not mind it. Leaning over, he kissed Kirishima's cheek and took his hand. He knew Kirishima liked that shit.

"You look nice," Bakugou said, then turned to stare out the window.

He didn't see the smile that radiated off Kirishima- but he knew it was there.

* * *

Bakugou had to admit, he liked this kind of shit for the open bar. They were always going to one awards ceremony or banquet for some hero stuff. It enabled him to get free drinks and a slightly drunk Kirishima was always fun.

"C'mon," Bakugou said, taking Kirishima's hand and pulling him to the bar. Before he could even think about being social, he needed a drink and a shot in him.

Kirishima giggled behind him as they made their way to the bar. "I'm starting to think you only come to these for the free drinks!"

"The food too," Bakugou said. Usually there was decent food at these things. Not that he was hurting for money or anything- he just didn't like to pay for shit when he could get it for free.

Quickly ordering shots and drinks, Bakugou stayed by the bar. He knew once they stepped out, they would be swarmed. People wanting pictured of them, questions- all that hero shit that fame had brought onto them.

Ordering his second drink, he would walk and sip this one. Kirishima did the same. They had been to enough of these. They even made their way to the small snack buffet and filled a plate to share as they worked their way around the room. They had this all set. Different, yet coordinating suits, drinks in hand and snacks. This was the only way Bakugou could manage.

He notice a lot of the top heroes were at this thing, and just how big this ceremony was. Looking over at Kirishima, who was flushed from the alcohol already, he tilted his head. Yeah- he knew Kirishima was nice, he always had been. How many times did he make Bakugou wait on the sidewalk as he helped someone cross the street? How often did he volunteer his and their time to help victims around the city? For fuck sake, they even did one Saturday a month at the pet shelter.

Now he had to wonder how the fuck he managed to date the nicest hero.

The more people that came over to them, the more he noticed his drink going empty. Taking Kirishima's empty glass, he went to get them one more. He didn't want Kirishima drunk when he got his award- but he also knew this was not their first time doing this, and they both were decent with holding their liquor.

"Drink this one slower," Bakugou said, "Can't have you stumbling over your damn award."

A kiss on his cheek and Kirishima laughed. "I love it when you care for me!"

"Oh fuck off," Bakugou said, "If you fuck up, it makes me look bad too!" Of course he fucking cared, but he wasn't going to admit that shit! Knocking back the drink he swore he was going to sip, he felt the warmth in this body from the alcohol and all a sudden the room was really stuffy. "Need air."

"Let's head out to the balcony," Kirishima said, looping his arm in his and leading him out onto a small balcony. The music from the ceremony could barely be heard outside as the breeze blew and the sheer curtains covering the doorway shifted a bit- the shadows of people walking by dancing on the fabric. The night was warm, but not hot. Large potted ferns graced the area and Bakugou found it rather calming. Leaning against the rail, Bakugou took a deep breath. "You good?" Kirishima asked.

"Of course," Bakugou said, "Just too many damn people swarming around us."

As the stood looking out over what seemed to be a garden, the moon was bright in the sky. Kirishima laying his head on Bakugou's shoulder and everything just felt right. Taking a deep breath, Bakugou wrapped his arm around Kirishima's waist and just stood there. Inside was a mass of people just to celebrate Kirishima, and Bakugou was taking his moment with him.

When he turned to face Kirishima, the moon was shining on half his face. He noticed him staring right at him. "What?" he asked.

"Just happy you came!" Kirishima exclaimed.

He didn't see what the big deal was. He was always dragging Kirishima to all the shit he was being honored for. It was just a thing they did. A shrug and he tightened his grip on Kirishima's waist. "Don't worry… I'll drag you along on my next one."

That caused Kirishima to laugh. Bakugou also found himself smiling somewhat. He wanted to blame the alcohol. The breeze blowing around them and he found he couldn't stop staring at Kirishima.

"What?" Kirishima asked.

Shaking his head, Bakugou turned so they faced each other. Running a hand down Kirishima's cheek, he knew he had something good with Kirishima. Continuing to blame the alcohol, Bakugou leaned in, pressing his mouth to Kirishima's. Hands around his waist and Bakugou was pressing Kirishima into the railing of the balcony.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima gasped when he pulled back.

A hum and Bakugou was kissing along Kirishima's jaw, his hands on his hips. He had Kirishima all to himself for the moment. He wasn't sure how long before someone would come looking for him- but he also was calling this payback for the previous month when they had a banquet and Kirishima decided to tease him with a hand job before he had to make his speech.

"Did you think we were getting through tonight without a little foreplay?" Bakugou growled against Kirishima's throat. He wanted to mark Kirishima's skin and bite him- but he knew better.

A gasp and Kirishima was grabbing at his jacket. "But there are people… right on the other side of the curtain."

"Then you better keep your damn voice down," Bakugou said, moving back to press his mouth against Kirishima's, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Tasting the alcohol they had both been drinking.

His hands were making quick work on Kirishima's pants. Another gasp from Kirishima when his hand dipped into his briefs, stroking him til he was hard in his hand. Smirking against Kirishima's lips, he pressed his mouth back to his before pulling away.

"Like I said, keep quiet," Bakugou said as more people were passing right by the curtain they were on the other side of. He knew someone could easily walk out- another hero in need of a smoke break, or someone just wanting fresh air. It was quite a thrill when he thought about it.

"Bakugou," Kirishima hissed, "It's too risky!"

"Then you better cum fast," Bakugou said, falling down to his knees as he continued to stroke Kirishima while staring up at him.

"Dammit," Kirishima groaned, but he wasn't stopping him.

Licking around the head of Kirishima's cock, Bakugou kept his eyes firmly locked with Kirishima's. The blush on his cheeks brighter- even outside in the moonlight.

More laughter from the other side of the curtain as Bakugou started to slowly suck on the head of Kirishima's cock. Stroking him and bobbing his head, he knew he could get Kirishima off quickly- but he did love to tease little bit.

Taking him deeply into his mouth, Bakugou moved his tongue on the underside of Kirishima's shaft- hearing where Kirishima moaned softly. Moving his fist to his mouth, Kirishima was biting down to keep himself from getting loud. Bakugou knew how loud Kirishima could get, and watching him holding that back was stirring something inside of him.

Pulling back, and letting off Kirishima's cock, a line of spit ran from Kirishima's cock, connecting to his bottom lip. Licking his lips, Bakugou stroked him more. "After this party, let's go back to your place," Bakugou said, "I want to feel the 'nicest hero' deep inside of me."

He swore Kirishima's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he took him back into his mouth. Bakugou was so fucking hard right now- but he would wait for his. He knew later it would pay off. A couple drinks in Kirishima and he would fuck him all night long. Thankfully, they were off the next day.

Continuing to stroke and bob his head, there was a loud conversation going on right on the other side of the curtain. He could feel Kirishima's body tense up as the people were _right there_. This was turning on Bakugou more than he thought he would. Sucking harder on Kirishima, the people continued to move on the other side of the curtain.

"Bakugou…" Kirishima whispered, then went back to biting his fist.

"Maybe we should check out the balcony," a voice from the other side of the curtain said.

They both froze and Kirishima's eyes grew large.

"Let's grab a drink first!" the other voice said.

"...fuck," Kirishima growled.

Pulling off his cock, Bakugou licked him from root to tip. "You better hurry up cause I'm not stopping til you cum."

"Baku-!" Kirishima yelped as Bakugou deeply sucked him down his throat. He knew it wouldn't be long before that couple came busting in on their quiet spot. Stroking Kirishima harder, Bakugou could feel the way his cock tightened in his throat. He was getting so close as he could taste Kirishima steadily leaking on his tongue.

A hand in his hair, pulling it hard and Kirishima was moaning softly- his body jerking as he almost doubled over Bakugou. Keeping his throat open, Bakugou felt the cum as it filled his mouth and slid down his throat. Stroking him til Kirishima's body started to shake and he begged him to stop. One last swirl of his tongue over Kirishima's cock head and he sat back- swallowing the release in his mouth.

"...fuck," Kirishima gasped, gripping the railing as he tried to catch his breath.

Feeling proud of himself, Bakugou stood up, leaning in and kissing Kirishima.

"Ah! Yes! Let's check out the balcony!" a voice said.

"Shit!" Kirishima yelped- his pants were still undone.

"It is a pretty night! We have a few minutes before the ceremony!" a voice said.

As soon as the couple came onto the balcony, Bakugou stood in front of Kirishima, allowing him to fix his clothing.

"Oh! Hello!" the woman said, and started to introduce herself and her companion. Playing his part, Bakugou was nice and greeted them- giving Kirishima time to fix himself.

"Well we better get back in," Bakugou said, dismissing them from the couple that had found their secret hiding place.

Saying their goodbyes, they made their way back in and got another drink before it was time for the ceremony to begin. Bakugou felt his chest swell as he saw a glow around Kirishima. He knew it was him who had put that flush on his cheeks and that glow about him.

Making their way to the main room and taking their seats- Bakugou took Kirishima's hand and kissed his cheek. He might be dating the nicest hero, but he was definitely the luckiest.

_((this was a collaboration done on Twitter- Art goes with- Im Phaytesworld on Twitter!))_


End file.
